Skyward Sword: New Heroes!
by ZeroWolfWriter
Summary: A group of Skyloft students go out to save their floating island and The Surface.
1. A New Beginning!

**I hope that everyone enjoys this story and to leave reviews. **

**The characters belong to their orignal owners.**

**Read, enjoy, and review.**

* * *

"Come on Nari,"

A young boy said to his beloved Skywing, Nari, as he was standing on the ledge of his home island, Skyloft. Nari, Max's light green bird cawed softly as she looked at him. "I know that the sun's is setting," Max told her as he was petting her. "But just one last flight," he said softly. Nari let another caw, letting her owner have one more flight. "Thanks Nari," Max said softly as he got on her then led her off the floating island. He always enjoyed flying over the island, it was always so peaceful, calm, relaxing. But with the sun setting, it made the view like it came out of the painting. The Goddess Statue standing tall and proud with the orange coloring to it, the people going places or just hanging out with their friends or family, and some of his friends were seen outside.

Max let his feet dangle in the soft breeze as he enjoyed the feeling of the wind on his face, "Skyloft is so peaceful," he said to his bird, smiling as he circled around the island a few times to enjoy the scenery of the peaceful town of Skyloft.

"Hey Samantha,"

Max's sister, Cressa, said when she saw her entering her house. "Hey Cressa," Samantha smiled as she was greeted with a hug. "How are you?" Samantha asked when she pulled away, "The same," Cressa replied casually after working a long shift in the Bazaar. Cressa had very, very blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and had normal skin. Samantha has long dark blue hair that goes to the middle of her back in a pony tail usually, warm chocolate brown eyes, and has lighter then normal skin. "So where's Max?" Samantha asked. "He's around in Skyloft," Max's sister replied as she sat down on the couch. "Or in the sky," Samantha added, taking a seat next to her best friend. "Hopefully he isn't at the Lumpy Pumpkin." Cressa said softly as she saw the sun setting. "Or else he'll be stuck there for the night." she added soon after. "I'm sure he's flying around the island." Samantha chuckled then getting up. "I'll go find him." she told Cressa then heading toward the door. "Tell him that dinner is almost ready," Cressa told her before she left. Samantha nodded, "Sure," she said then leaving the building.

Samantha was walking around the island, looking at the now dark orange skies trying to find Max, "Where could he be," Samantha asked herself as she was walking around. "How is it hard to find such a lazy boy?" she mused, remembering when she had to drag him out of bed simply because 'It was too much work.'. She chuckled when she did that, she got him out of bed alright… and into the tub. "The look on his face," Samantha said to herself, remembering his expression as clear as day. That was normal for Max. He wasn't lazy to waste the day away, but lazy enough to try, and fail, to get out of doing something. Max was a reasonable kid, kind, nice, and trustful person.

While she was still looking around, she noticed a person doing flips in the air, "Blue rupees that it's Max," Samantha betted herself as she was getting closer to the person doing flips in the air. Upon a closer look, Samantha saw that it was, her lazy friend, Max, doing the favorite thing he loved to do:

Skydiving.

Samantha smiled as she watched Max skydiving, it was so much fun to watch him do it; she remembered him trying to show off for her one day when they were younger. "Good times, good times." she thought to herself as she continued to watch Max. No matter how many times she watched him do this, she had a constant fear of him falling below the clouds; Max didn't help since he just passed her and was now under the island.

"Falsetto!"

Samantha called out as she jumped off the island and landed on her aqua colored Skywing, "He's going to call his Skywing… he's going to call Nari soon." she told herself as she flew down to his side. "Where's Nari?" Samantha asked him while trying to stay with him, but having slight difficulty since Skywings weren't use for going directly down but up. "She'll come!" Max told Samantha, giving her his usual smiles. "She better hurry up or you're going to-" she told him until Nari flew by and caught him just before he hit the cloud bank. "You should call her sooner or else you're going to fall through the clouds." Samantha told him, happy that her fear didn't come true. "Sorry," Max chuckled. "And besides," the girl said. "Everything will be boring without you." she said, winking at him. Max blushed when he saw the wink, "So my sister told you to get me?" he ask, trying to start a conversation. Samantha nodded, "Come on, it's getting late." she reminded him them moving Falsetto to the island.

"So can you believe that you're going to do the Wing Ceremony tomorrow?" Samantha reminded Max when she watched Falsetto and Nari fly off into the night. "I'm still surprised." Max smiled, standing beside his childhood friend. "Beautiful night, isn't it?" Samantha said. Max nodded, "Yeah," he said softly, looking at the stars and the moon. "Full moon is the best, isn't it?" she asked, now looking at him. "I say the second best thing," he said back, smiling back at her. "What's the first?" Samantha blushed, surprised that Max said that. "Well," Max said softly, looking at her now.

"Y-yes?"

"The very first thing is-"

"There you two are,"

Cressa said as she walked up to them. "What's taking so long?" she asked the two. "Nothing!" Samantha blushed, embarrassed by that she was about to know what Max thought. "I'll tell you later," Max smiled, now back to his normal self. "Alright," Samantha sighed, slightly sad that he didn't finished what he was going to say. "Come on," Cressa said, grabbing the two by the arms. "The food's getting cold." she told them as she was walking toward the house.

"What were you two talking about?" Max's sister asked, pouring some food for Samantha. "We were just talking." Max said, already eating his food. "About what?" Cressa asked, not knowing what's going on. "Just how I'll cheer Max on at the Wing Ceremony tomorrow." Samantha said slowly, trying to think of someway for her to avoid a weird conversation since Max's sister was there. "Can you believe it, I'm going to be a Knight!" Max said, thinking of everything he'll do and all the people he'll save. "That is _if_ you make it." Samantha corrected him. "Remember, Groose is part of the race too." she added then taking another bite. "His ego will slow him down." the boy replied then taking a drink. "Still, you've been relaxing and doing nothing too." she said back. "Thanks for having so much faith in me…" Max sighed, hurt. "You know that I'm just messing with you," she said, messing up his hair. Max smiled when she done that, "Alright," he said, now back to his old, happy self.

"Remember that it starts at noon, so don't sleep in, ok?" Samantha smiled. "I do not," Max replied, now finishing his bowl. "Right," his sister replied, rolling her eyes. "When you had to put your clothes over your pajamas and had to run to class just to find out that you just missed it." his sister reminded him then laughing. "I never seen anyone ran _that_ fast." she added. "I thought he flew into the classroom." Samantha added. Max smiled, happy that they were having a good laugh, but was hurting inside. "See the look on the teacher's face?" he commented, trying to enjoy it too. "Oh yeah," the two girls replied in unison. "I'll get you some more," Cressa said as she got up and got Max's bowl and went to the kitchen. "Hey Max," Samantha said suddenly as she was digging in her carry bag. "Yeah?" he replied, wondering what she had in that bag of hers. "Fest your eyes on this," she said, pulling out a deep blue, oddly shape object. "What is it?" Max asked, looking at it, wondering what it was. The object was a deep blue color, shaped like an oval with seven holes, and a part that sticks out like a mouth piece.

"I call it a Ocarina,"

Samantha said, obviously proud of it. "A what?" Max said, never hearing of a 'ocarina' before. "It's something that I made up when I was making it." the girl replied. "Can I see it?" he asked, now curiosity getting the better of him. "Sure," she said, handing him the ocarina. "Apparently it can play the most beautiful sounds." she added, seeing Max put the mouth piece to his lips. The air was filled… with the most sour note ever known. "What in the Goddess's name was that?" Cressa asked when she heard that sound. "That was Max being a one man ear drum buster." Samantha smirk, taking back the ocarina. "I don't think it's going to catch on," she said soon after. "Why do you say that?" Max asked. "Can you think of our decedents actually using this?" Samantha replied, laughing softly. "I say this will last about… three years." she added. "Don't be so hard on yourself," Max said, placing a hand on Samantha's shoulder. "I'm sure that everyone will like it." he told her, reassuring her. "Thanks Max," she smiled. "Isn't Groose going to be in the game too?" Cressa asked, trying to see if she remembered correctly. "I think so," Max said, thinking about it. "Then he's going to cheat," his sister sighed, already thinking of how he'll cheat in the game. "Maybe he won't," Samantha said, even though it wasn't true. "That'll be the day when the Goddess Statue falls down," Cressa remarked, laughing. "I have to get going, I have to set up the dummies for the new recruits for the teacher." she explained, getting up. "Alright," Max smiled. "See ya tomorrow," he added, waving when she left.

When Samantha entered the training hall, she noticed a person with dusty brown hair long enough that it was in a loose ponytail, having a healthy tan skin, and having sea green eyes. Samantha knew that this person since she was his only friend, he wore a brown tunic with white leggings, and bandages on his right hand for some reason. This person didn't noticed Samantha's presents since he was looking at a feather from his Skywing, Lux.

"Hey Drake,"

She smiled as she entered the room, getting his attention. "Hey Sam," he said softly, not really a person to talk much. "How have you been?" she asked as she went to the supply closet to get the attacking dummies out… only to have them fall on top of her when she opened the door. "Are you alright?" Drake asked, already over to her and moving the dummies off of her, not having any difficulty with moving them. "Yeah, I'm fine…" Samantha said, getting out of the dummy pile. "Thanks," she smiled. "No problem," Drake replied. "So what are you doing here?" she asked, picking one end of the dummy and dragging it to it's spot. "I was waiting for the swordsman teacher to get here so we can talk." Drake replied then picking up the other end, helping Samantha carry the dummy. "He might be gone for the night." she said then setting up the dummy. "That's too bad," Drake sighed. "He was suppose to teach me about a new move," he explained then going over to the other dummies. "Oh," Samantha replied, not knowing what to say. "Aren't you a Knight?" Samantha asked, picking up another dummy. "I'm actually trying out for it," he replied, helping her carry it. "So what made you want to become a knight?" the girl asked while moving the attack dummy. "It was what my mom wanted after she…" Drake said then trailing off, not wanting to say about her late mother.

She didn't really know his mother too well since she was too young to remember and that it was hazy for her to remember that far back. "Don't worry about it," Drake said, shrugging it off. "Hey you're going to take part of the game with Max." she said, now realizing that they'll have to meet. "Max?" Drake repeated, not knowing who he was. "Oh right, you haven't really met him." Samantha said softly, mostly to herself. "I'll introduce you to him before the Wing Ceremony, deal?" she said to him, holding out her hand. Drake smiled and replied, "Deal,"

Groose was making sure that the old cook wasn't around as he entered the kitchen with several bottles of potions hidden away in his pockets. When he was sure that the cost was clear, he ran up and to the caldron where she made the food. "Let's see how you can win," Groose said softly, smirking as he was pouring the potions into the food. "When Potion G is in your food, Max." he added then stirring the potion in with the food.

"What do you think you're doing?"

A shrill voice asked, surprising Groose. "Miss Cook!" he said, now facing her. "What are you doing to my food, young man?" she asked him, holding up a wooden spoon. "Nothing," he said, trying not to look at the food in case if she might noticed and see Potion G still sitting on the top. "Don't you lie to me!" the old woman said, banging the spoon on the counter, making him to jump. "Everyone's the same," she mumbled, walking up to the caldron and started stirring it, unknowingly stirring in Potion G into the food that she's going to serve tomorrow. "You wanted to help yourself to extra food, isn't it?" the old woman asked Groose. "No ma'am, I wasn't." he replied as he was trying so hard not to grin. "Just be like everyone else and go back to bed." the cook told him. "Yes ma'am, will do." he said then running off to his room. Once he entered the room, a grin appeared across his face as he laid down and said to himself,

"Max's knots will have knots when he eats breakfast."


	2. The Ceremony of Wings!

**Sorry for the late update.**

**Read, enjoy, review!**

* * *

"Take this letter to Max, Falsetto,"

Samantha said softly, wearing the Traditional Goddess Clothes that she wore to reward the Chosen Hero himself. The aqua color Skywing nod then flying off to Max's place.

"How are you?"

Headmaster Geapora asked when he was walking up to Samantha. "Headmaster," Samantha said, greeting him. "Sending a letter to your friend, Max?" he asked, smiling softly as he knew about the two of them. "Yes Headmaster," the girl replied. "I wanted him to be the first to see me in this," she explained, gesturing to her outfit. "So you're willing to let him be late to the Wing Ceremony so you two could see each other?" the elder chuckled, messing with her. "Sir!" the girl blushed. "Max and I… we're just…" she stuttered, not knowing what to say. "Relax child," he said. "I'm just messing around." the Headmaster explained, chuckling. "Right." the Goddess actress replied quickly, hoping that he wouldn't say anything about it. "I think it's nice of you to support him." the elder said softly. "It'll give him what he needs to win." he added. "But sir, Groose is in the Wing Ceremony too. What if he tries to mess up the games?" Samantha asked, wanting to make sure that possibility wouldn't happen. "Like how he and his friends threw eggs at the last person that won the Ceremony." she told him, reading about how they done that to someone else but not knowing the name of the person.

"I assure you," Headmaster Geapora said, placing a hand on Samantha's shoulder. "If Groose even _thinks_ about messing with the game, he'll have to answer to me." he told her. "He'll be punished so severely that even the most heartless monster would feel bad for him." Geapora said, smiling then removing his hand. "So don't worry about a thing." he said. "Yes Headmaster," the young girl said, now relaxing. "Have you been practicing with the Goddess Harp?" he asked softly. "Yes sir," she replied, showing him the harp that the Goddess used.

Frida was sitting on her bright yellow Skywing, Lightning, watching everything play out from her safe world. Her world of above. Sure she was resident of Skyloft but she… was shy. Painfully shy to talk to them. But she knew who everyone was. She had to. That was her job to know and paint the winner of the Wing Ceremony. Frida had brown hair that went to the middle of her back, had deep blue eyes, and normal skin. She wore a light blue shirt and matching pants so she could 'connect' with Lighting whenever she was riding her Skywing. She watched Samantha talking to the Headmaster and writing that letter to Max. She smiled a little at the possibility of what Samantha wrote in that letter, was it a normal letter, a friendly letter, or… something else?

"Come on, follow Falsetto." she told Lightning as she watched Samantha's bird heading toward Max and Cressa's house. She pulled out a fairly worn, very used journal and opened it and started looking through it until she found Max's file. "Here we go." Frida smiled as she read about his personality, "'Will most likely sleep in on his days off'." she read out loud, mostly to herself then smiling. It was his day off, then she frowned, it was also the day he had to get ready for the game. And he'll sleep through it.

Unless she intervene, that is.

"To Max's house," Frida said to Lightning. The large bird nodded and made it's way back to the floating island. As she descended, she saw Cressa leaving to get ready and cheer for her little brother. That's something that got her attention: Siblings caring for one another. It seem so amazing, so great, so unreal. She sometimes wonder what it was like to have a brother or sister. Just before Falsetto stick her head in Max's window, Frida got off and landed gracefully in front of the front door, "He wouldn't even notice the bird," Frida said to herself as she saw the bird flying away, to go back to flying high in the skies. Frida slowly entered the house and went to the area where the bird went and figured that it was Max's room.

When Frida opened the door to be surprised by what she saw, Max's room was… clean. "Who would have thought that a lazy boy like him have such a nice, clean room?" she thought to herself then seeing the letter on the floor in the middle of the room. "There it is." she whispered to herself then about to enter the room… until she realized that it was a _boy's room._

She's never been in a boy's room, or anyone's room before, "Just relax," she whispered to herself, trying to mentally prepare herself for something new. "Just pretend that it's your room." she added then slowly opening the door. "Just… with a boy in the bed…" she added then regretted it as she started blushing madly. "Bad idea!" she thought quickly, shaking her head to get rid of the idea of having a boy in her bed. She was now half way too the letter, her heart was racing since it was her first time to be in a boy's room… and had to sneak inside.

"What are you doing?"

The girl jumped out of her skin when Max asked his question suddenly, then relaxed since she realized that he was sleep talking. "That's my pizza…" Max said in his sleep, unaware that someone was in his room. The girl sighed happily when she picked up the letter, "Now where to put it…" she asked herself quietly, looking around the room. "It has to be obvious that he'll noticed but not too obvious that he'll know that someone was in the room." she thought to herself then looking at Max.

And got an idea.

Drake stood in line for the Ceremony to begin, he noticed that nearly all of the students that was taking the Ceremony were running to the bathroom for some reason. Everyone except… him and Groose! It was normal for Drake to not eat breakfast, but Groose? Now he knew why something felt off. That would explain why the breakfast food looked different… besides it's usual weird look. It was the perfect way to not have the others out of the race.

"I wonder what's wrong with them." Drake asked, looking at Groose out of the corner of his eyes. "Dunno." Groose shrugged, pretending not to know. "Right…" Drake said slowly, knowing that he knew. "Wonder if Max ran away with his tail between his legs." the red haired brute sneered with a smug grin. "Or still in bed like the loser he is." he added, ticking Drake off. Sure he didn't meet this 'Max' person, but it was Samantha's friend brother that he was talking about.

"Have you heard the saying: He who speaks badly toward others, are usually the weak ones."

The long hair loner mentally grinned by the sight of Groose's anger. He got red in the face… now he matched his hair. "Want to put that to the test?" the school bully asked, making himself look bigger… even though Drake was a good four inches taller then him.

"Enough you two."

Professor Howl, the Skywing instructor told them sternly as he walked up to the two of them. "If you two fight, then you'll won't take the Wing Ceremony. Understand?" he said to the students. Drake nodded, "Sorry Professor Howl." he said quietly, understanding what he meant if he didn't take the Wing Ceremony. "Heh, fine." Groose scoff then walking away. "Where's Max, Professor Howl?" Drake asked him, knowing that the Ceremony was about to start. "Knowing him, he'll be asleep." Howl said thoughtfully. "Isn't he about to miss the Wing Ceremony?" the student asked, not wanting him to miss it. "Don't worry, we'll wait until he gets here. I'm sure that he didn't eat breakfast that," he said then looking at Groose. "Groose messed with."

Frida was outside of Max's room with a string in her hand that was tied to a book that was half off the top shelf. She knew that the plan would work, but she just worried about getting out of there before he realized that someone was in the room. "Three… two… one!" she thought then pulling the string then making a mad dash out of the house as quietly as possible.

The noise quickly woken up the sleeping boy that had the letter on his face, "What was that?" Max asked slowly then noticing the letter that Samantha had given him. Opening it, it had read:

"_Dear Max,_

_I knew by the time you got this note, you were probably late for the Ceremony and slept in, so I had my loftwing deliver this letter to you. I'm waiting up at the Goddess's Statue. I've got a surprise for you. And if you're late, I won't ever forgive you._

_From your lovely friend, Samantha."_

It took Max a while until he finally realized what it was saying, "Oh man!" he exclaimed as he was already trying to put on a new shirt. "I'm going to be in trouble!" he thought as he ran out the door and out of the building. He hoped that he wasn't late because he couldn't stand it when Samantha was mad at him… how ever rare that was. But still, he didn't want her, the girl that he really likes, to be mad at him. He'd do anything to make it up to her. As he was running, he couldn't help but wonder what the surprise was. Was she going to make him a Skyloft Knight? That he was the only guy for her? He wanted to know so badly. He was running so fast that anyone that he pasted on the way, they'll feel a cool breeze.

He smiled when he saw Samantha but… she was wearing the Goddess's clothes. Something that he'd never seen before, it somehow added to her beauty… if that was even possible. Samantha turned around and saw him running, "About time, Max." she smiled, glad that he was the first one to see her like this. The first one to see her in the Goddess's clothes. "Sorry, I'm late." Max said breathlessly when he stopped in front of her. "Almost late." Samantha corrected him. "What do you think?" she asked then doing a twirl, showing him the dress. "Wow, it's amazing." Max answered, grinning. "Thanks!" Samantha smiled, hugging him. "You look beautiful." he whispered softly, making her to blush slightly. "Thanks," she said when she pulled away.

Frida smiled as she watched the two of them from the air, she knew that they had really strong feelings for each other but was too nervous to say it to each other. "Sad romance," she sighed then noticing something.

"Hey Sam," Max said slowly, looking up at her. "What is it, Max?" Samantha asked, wondering about the sudden mood change. "There's something I want to tell you." he told her, his heart beating, his palms clammy from the nervousness. "What?" Samantha asked, now in a softer tone. "Is he going to do it?" she wondered, knowing that this wasn't like him, to be nervous.

"Samantha, I lo-"

"There you are!"

Headmaster Geapora said, now walking up to the two students and interrupting the moment. "You're late for the Wing Ceremony!" he told Max. "The Ceremony can wait old man!" Samantha and Frida mentally screamed, knowing that he ruined the moment. "Can't you see that they were having a moment?" Frida added in her thoughts then sighed, she can always draw them together.

"Oh man!" Max groaned, now realizing that he's late for the Wing Ceremony. "I'll tell you later, I promise." he told Samantha quickly then started running to the Plaza, where they always had the thing. Samantha was mentally crying, she really wanted to know what he was going to say, "Come on, you want to cheer for him, don't you?" Headmaster asked, not knowing that he ruined a moment. Samantha nodded, "Yeah," she nodded then started walking.

Drake wondered when Max was going to get here, he was late and Professor Howl was now getting annoyed, "I'm sure he'll be here," Cressa told him, now getting annoyed since she's been holding up the Ceremony over an hour now. "Fine…" Howl groaned, pinching the rig of his nose. "But if he doesn't get here in the next ten seconds, we're starting without him." he explained then noticing Max running. "Sorry," he said when he got with the group. "Sorry, sorry, sorry." he panted, trying to get his breath. "I'll go over the rules." Professor Howl said.

"THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR YOU, GROOSE!"

Professor Howl stated loudly, remembering what he did last year.

"Got it," Groose said, annoyed.

"Ready…Set…"

Professor Howl said, watching only three contestants instead of the usual five getting ready.

"Go!"

Groose shoved Drake and Max to the side and ran, "Cheater," Max said then running off the cliff with Drake right behind him. They automatically called their Skywings, ready to get the Statue that was tied to Professor Howl's Skywing.


	3. Win or Lose?

**I'm sorry for the lack of updating of this story. It was never my plan to leave it inactive for this long but things happen and I got busy. ****The characters may be a bit out of characters, but please forgive me as I may have gotten a little rusty. **

**I own nothing but the Characters Max and Cressa. The other characters belong to their original owners.**

**Read, Enjoy, Review.**

* * *

As the three contestants took to the skies, Cressa was standing by Samantha, helping her cheer anyone that wasn't Groose, "I hope Max wins the Ceremony." Samantha said to Cressa. "Me too." Max's sister told her, giving her a small smile. "But he's been so lazy these past couple of days." Samantha, or Sam, sighed sadly. "Sam," Cressa said softly, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "The fact that he's out there, right now, should tell you that he's been working hard." she smiled. "You're right." Sam said, returning the smile. "Win or lose, he's going to be the same Max." she told her, full of confidence. "Right!" Cressa nodded. "Now let's cheer for them." she added. "Everyone that isn't Groose." Sam smirk.

Frida smiled from her spot in the sky, she was watching the Wing Ceremony, "Who do you think will win?" she asked Lighting, her Skywing and friend. Her only friend. She was too shy to go up to them, despite the fact that she knows everything about everyone in Skyloft. She stayed in her own perfect, happy world in the sky and watch everything play out under her.

Max was watching the Professor's Skywing, trying to think of the best way to come up with a plan, "Come on, Nari." he told his bird, motioning it to go forward, toward the other bird.

"Haven't I told you from time and time again that the best bird is always on top?"

Groose said, lowering down on Max's bird.

Max veered off to the right so he won't be caught in the middle of a bird sandwich, "I thought I beat that into you." Groose sneered, now beside Max. "I have something that you don't, Groose." Max said boldly, smirking. "What's that?" Groose asked, his eyes narrowing down at the lazy boy.

"Samantha's cheering."

He told the school bully then sped off, toward the Professor's bird.

Groose got red in the face with anger, now matching his hair, "We'll see about that." he said softly then speeding up to catch up with Max and Nari. Max looked over at Groose and noticed that he was trying to bump into him.

"What's he doing?" Cressa asked Samantha, noticing that Groose's Skywing was strangely close to Max's bird. "He's going to do 'Bird Bumping'." Samantha whispered to her. "The what?" Cressa asked, not knowing what that was. "It's a Groose's move." Samantha told her. "Ah, a childish, cheating move." Cressa said slowly, now getting it. "Right, so he'll try to knock the other person out of the way." Samantha explained. "Not if I have anything to say about it." Cressa said, getting ready to curse Groose until Samantha stopped her. "Can't, if Headmaster Geapora finds out that you done it to help Max then he'll be out of the race for sure." she warned her, not wanting to see Max… her Max get kick out of the Ceremony.

Frida watch Max and Groose go at it but realized something, No Drake, "Wonder where he is," she said quietly, rubbing Lightning's feathers. "Have any idea?" she asked her Skywing. Lightning looked up and saw Drake high up in the skies. Higher up then her! "How did he…? When did he…?" the girl asked herself, surprised by how he got up higher then her without her noticing. "What's he doing?" she wondered to himself.

Drake watched Groose and the other guy, who he assumed was 'Max', bumping into each other, "If I time it just right," he thought to himself, being his normal 'loner' self. He had two friends, Samantha and Link. He didn't know what exactly happen to him but that he just… disappeared. He just pushed the thoughts behind him, not wanting anything to slow him down today, "Today is my day," he said, mentally ready to win.

Groose was trying to get Max off the Professor's Skywing but the lazy boy wasn't himself today. He was actually trying to win. "Break away!" Groose told him, trying to push Nari away. "No!" Max told him sternly, not willing to give up so easily.

Not on this day.

He had something worth fighting for.

"Break off!"

Groose shouted to Max then kicking Nari's side, making her to cry out in pain and quickly veering off to the right, away from the wooden statue of the goddess. "That cheater," Drake said softly, seeing the entire thing from where he was at. "Bug," Groose sneered then realizing that the Professor's bird went up, over, and behind Groose. Now it was 'role reversal' meaning that Groose was the one that was being chased.

"You ok, Nari?" Max asked her when they regain balance, stroking her feathers where Groose kicked her. Nari crowed softly, reassuring Max that she was, "That's good," Max smiled, now relaxed. "Want to show people what we've been doing all this time?" Max suggested, smirking.

"What's he doing?" Samantha ask Cressa, talking about Max. "Dunno, he isn't taking part of this." his sister said, wondering if her brother gave up since he's not trying. Groose, on the other hand, was right behind the Professor's bird. "He should get back in the game, he'll lose if Groose gets the statue." Samantha said then shuttering at the thought of… giving Groose the reward.

"Something's up with him…" Drake thought, watching Max not being in the game anymore. Max was just… doing nothing. As Drake watched, he wondered what Max had in mind. "I should give him time." Drake said to Lux, his skywing then going after the Professor's bird, both trying and keeping Groose away.

"Ready Nari?"

Max asked, now done. Nari nodded, ready for what was going to happen. "Let's fly!" he exclaimed. Nari cawed proudly then taking off with high speeds. Something that took everyone by surprise. Max and Nari was zooming through the skies, catching up to the others quickly.

Drake saw this and got out of the way while Groose was taken by surprise and lost momentum. "No way," Drake said softly, watching Max going after the bird. "Could he have reach the Synergistic Unit already?" he wondered, amazed that someone could do that. Synergistic Unit was a move that only those who's souls wavelength are in complete harmony in mind, body, and soul. A move that only a rare few could do, and less that could have complete control over it. If someone was to be not physically and mentally ready for this type of move, then it'll be harmful for the bird and the rider. Synergistic Unit's limits are different for each person, meaning if it was forced or not practiced with, then it'll just drain the pair.

"Whoa!" Frida exclaimed, surprised by how fast by how fast Max was going. Surprising the shy girl Frida. Nothing in her journal said anything about this, she had to write it down, wanting to make sure that she had all the details as accurate as possible. So the people in the distant future will see what happen in Skyloft.

Drake smirk a little, thinking about how interesting the Wing Ceremony turn out to be, "Come on Lux." he said, petting his beloved partner then going into the Synergistic Unit too. He zoom through the air and was beside Max in matter of seconds, taking the people by surprise. "Wh-wh-what?!" Groose exclaimed, shock to see Max and Drake going that fast. What was really shocking was that Max could have been able to do it. Of all the people, Max, the laziest student, could go into that mode. He gritted his teeth, clench his fists, and narrowed his eyes on him. Drake didn't come into mind since he wasn't his enemy. Max was.

Cressa and Samantha was in awe by the two boy's speed, they were going so fast that it was almost impossible to keep up with them with their eyes. It was giving Howl's skywing a run for it's rupees. Not going that fast in a long, long time as the professor's bird had to do some quick turns and ducks to avoid them getting the wooden statue of The Goddess.

So after a while, Howl's bird went straight up, knowing that when it get's too high, the two boys would know to break off since the birds wouldn't able to go up that high since the lack of oxygen. It was a bold, but risky, move since if the rider or the bird were to lose consciousness, they could run the risk of falling through the clouds.

"Howl's Skywing, what is it doing?" the dirty blonde girl, Cressa, ask in surprise as she watch the experienced bird going straight up towards the sky. "I think… it's trying to shake the two off." Samantha replied after a while. "By going straight up, there'll be less oxygen for them. And since it's less oxygen, the birds have to fall back so it won't pass out." The dark blue hair girl continue. Cressa look up to see three dots in the sky, worried. How far would they go to win?

Frida watch and wrote in detail what was going on during the Wing Ceremony, "Hopefully they'll know to come back down." She said then watching the three going up into the air. She knew from the classes where if a Skywing goes too high into the air, the feathers would freeze over or that they would pass out from the lack of oxygen. But in the end, the brown hair girl would know what may happen. "Be safe you two…"

Drake was more aware in his Synergistic Unit more then Max, so he realized that he had to stop or else that Lux would get harm from the coldness, "Lex, break away." He commanded, wanting to think logically. Their safety was more important then winning. There was always next year, he knew that well. But you can never replace his beloved Skywing, Lux. When the two were safe, they look up and saw Max still going. "Break away… break away, Max…" Drake whispered quietly, hoping that Max would realize that he's in danger.

After a while, Nari and Max came out of the Synergistic Unit as he reached out, his fingers barely touching the statue, "Al… most… got it…" he whispered, able to see his breath as he felt the icy coldness take over his body. His breathing becoming shorter and shorter from the lack of air that he was getting as he was going higher and higher. Since Max wasn't fully in control of the Synergistic Unit, he didn't know what was physically happening to him.

Cressa and Samantha was horrified to see to see the dirty blonde boy falling from the height high above the group. Nari falling limply after him. Unconscious as well and had a light coat of ice covering her wings and feathers.

"Max!" the blue hair girl exclaimed as she saw her best friend falling. She ran and jump off the ledge without a second thought. "Falsetto!" she called out to her blue feathered partner to fly to it's owner. The dark blue hair girl got onto her bird but stop in her confusion when she saw something that surprised her.

Groose went to save Max.

Drake and Frida was surprised when Groose catch him, the boy that he personally hated, he was saving. "Maybe… he does have a…" Drake said then stopping as he saw the red headed brute punching the unconscious boy and tried to grab something from him. Frida sighed at what Groose was doing, "Should have known…" she groaned but watch what was going on.

Groose was trying to take something from Max, giving the lazy boy several punches to the stomach and some to the face, trying to grab something until Falsetto got them in her talons, "Groose, what are you doing?!" Samantha ask the brute, offended that he was causing harm to him… again. "Nothing." The red head boy said, holding onto Max since he had something that he wanted. "Liar," Samantha replied back then noticing blood on Max's body. "Falsetto, land now!" she exclaimed in fear and panic. Falsetto cawed then flying over to the floating island.

"Samantha, what happen?" the brown hair boy ask the blue hair girl, seeing that she caught the two of them. "Max's bleeding." Samantha told him then landing the two on the ground and went to check on her best friend's wounds.

Frida went down to see what was going on, "I hope he's ok." She said as she landed her yellow Skywing behind the growing crowd that was trying to get a good look at Max, but was horrified by the bloody mess that was covering his face. To make things worse, Max was on his side, curled up into a ball as he seem to be holding something. It was easily seen in the shy girl's face that she was shock to see the amount of blood on the lazy boy's face as she never been up close before. Despite the fact that she went into his room. She didn't know Max personally, but she knew what he done and stuff.

"Samantha, go to the Medic Wing and get some of the nurses." Headmaster said to her, knowing how worried she was for him. "I'll watch over Max." he told her. Samantha nodded then going to the academy. Frida sighed slightly but saw Drake going up to Groose, "Hey, what's your deal with him?" the loner ask, clearly ticked to see him acting like that. "Teh, nothing that concerns you." The red brute said, poking his chest. "It is when someone messes with a friend of mine." The loner told him, unfazed by Groose's poke. "'Friend'?" the huge muscle said, rolling his eyes. "Do you know his name?" he added, knowing how much of a 'lone wolf' Drake was. "Um… I do." Frida piped up, but no one seem to notice. Drake rolled his eyes, "Max." he said, proving the red head bully wrong. "And how did you figure that out, loner?" Groose sneered. "He's Samantha's friend. Samantha is my friend." Drake told him, not liking how the school bully treated people.

In the mist of Drake and Groose's argument, Cressa and Frida saw Samantha coming back with a nurse, "How's Max?" the blue hair girl ask when they came up and went to the boy who was still knocked out. "He's still out." Cressa said, worried about her younger brother. The nurse went to put the bandages on the kid, trying to save him.

"I had enough of you, Groose." Drake said to him, annoyed now. "What gives you the right to treat Max like that?!" he ask instantly. Groose was about to say something until the loner cut him off, "None, you're no one special. I would call you a snake, but I'll be insulating snakes everywhere." He told him.

Blinded by his anger, Groose went to punch Drake in the face. The loner caught the oncoming fist and pulled it, using Groose's momentum against him as he used his other hand to grab the brute's arm and thrown him up and over himself. Then on the ground. "How… what the…?" Groose stuttered, confused by what just happen. "I was able to flip you onto the ground by the force of your attack by making your punch work for me." Drake explained. "With the extra momentum and the use of the other arm to lift you up, I could flip you over me and onto the ground." He said then kneeling down. "Leave Max alone." He said then getting up and heading over to the boy.

"How is he?" Drake ask, now wondering how he was. Samantha sighed, "Good, but it seem like he's holding onto something." She explained, gesturing to Max's position. "He's holding onto it for dear life." She added then kneeling down to the boy. "Max…" the girl said softly, gently nudging him gently so he wouldn't hurt him somehow. "Max, you won. Wake up." She said softly, worried that something may have happen besides the punches.

"He's going to be ok," the nurse said to the blue hair girl. "He is?" she ask, wiping her tears. The nurse nodded, "But we have to take him to the Medic Room so we can properly take care of him." She said then picking the wounded boy in her arms and carried him off to the academy.

Cressa and Samantha sighed happily but when they saw Groose, they went up to him, "If anything happens to him, you're going to hear from me." Samantha said then slapping him hard across the face. "And if you even _think_ of messing with him." Cressa added. "You'll be hearing from me. The _last_ thing you'll ever hear." She finished then slapping Groose on the other side, letting him having matching handprint on both cheeks then walking away with Frida walking soon after the two. Drake walk past him, stop to look at him then shaking his head, and walk away.


End file.
